Angel's Blood
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: It's killing him. The demon blood in his veins is killing Sam, and killing Dean with the screams. Then Castiel offers a possible yet risky solution to Sam's problem. Angels blood is the opposite of demons blood, right? What happens when it all goes wrong?
1. Blood

A/N; This idea is yet another of the things to randomly pop into my head. Sam drank demon blood. What if he went the other way and took a hit of Angel Blood?

The real story starts during My Bloody Valentine in Season 5, but, before that, I have a sort of recap thing set up to make the whole thing flow better.

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Blood**

The blood.

God, Sam hated it. He hated it, and he loved it at the same time. Ruby. He loved her, and he hated her, at the same time. She made him into this, she gave this to him. He'd made the choices, but she'd layed out the cards. He hated feeling the blood poor down his throat, but he'd be a liar if he said he didn't like it, like the way it felt, liked what it did to him, the power it gave him.

Lilith killed Dean. She made him a hellhound chew toy. That's how it started, why it started. Kill the snake. Kill Lilith, the Queen Bitch. That's how it started, oh so long ago. How the blood drinking started. He loathed himself for it. He felt filthy. But, he'd already lost it all, so what was the point? He wasn't planning on surviving anyways. Once Lilith was gone, dead at his feet, he was going to join Dean in Hell.

At least, that was the plan. At first, that was the plan.

Then the angels. Then Dean coming back. All hell breaking loose. His powers. He honed them, for Dean. Always for Dean. Dean hated it, he freaked, went wild. He was scared. He was scared Sam was going to go darkside.

But Sam wasn't going to go darkside. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Dean's presence, it was enough. Enough to keep him from surrendering, fully surrendering. True, Sam became a demon-blood junkie. But he never gave into his powers, not truly, not fully. If he had, demons wouldn't have been is only victims. If he had, he's have been a threat that even an angel would have trouble taking down. That's why they didn't 'want him' using his powers, initially.

All just a rouse.

They wanted this, those bloody angels. Angels and demons, both of them, both sides, manipulating the pair of them. And Sam and Dean? Too blind to see. Too locked on trying to save the other to actually realize what was happening all around them.

Then, bang.

Castiel tries to stop it. He figures out what the hell's going on. An angel dies in the process, an old friend of his. Lucia. She found out what they were planning, what was really Heaven's endgame. And she tried to stop it. She managed to warn him. It cost her her life.

But he wasn't fast enough.

The angels took him, ditched the body, and took him up to Bible Boot-Camp. Maybe if Castiel had been stronger, just maybe... But he wasn't. He hadn't been feeling for very long. Emotions were a thing new to him, and, because of it, there was little resolve.

And what little resolve was there was shattered by the might of the Archangel Raphael, who personally oversaw Castiel's restablishment among Heaven's Finest. After all, he was one of their greatest warriors. There was a reason Castiel was so emotionless compared to the rest. After all, how many of his own brother's had he slain in the war against Lucifer, all those years ago? How many fallen angels had he felled? He had hated it then, and he hated it now.

But he was a good little soldier again, right?

But the human. Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean. Somehow, Dean get's to Castiel. Somehow, Dean's pathetic struggle and endless resolve to never give up motivates him, influences him. Even as he see's the bond between Sam and Dean begin to shatter under the stress they are slowly putting onto the brothers, the way they would give anything for each other get's to him. The brotherly bond, the strong roots of family- what Castiel had once had, before the war, before Micheal ordered him to execute his own brother, his twin, and after he had followed through with that command. He still remembers Dumah's blood, falling endlessly. Remembers cradling the other in his arms, before he is snapped at for showing the pathetic human weakness known as feeling.

Not that he'd have the brothers know that. There are some aspects of Castiel's past that he'd much rather forget.

Then, the angel turns. He becomes a rouge, like so many others before him. Like the so many others he was ordered to hunt, strike down. He becomes a Fallen Angel. For Dean. For Dean, and for Sam, because, for the first time in a very long time, he has hope. He has hope, and they give it to him.

They fail.

Dean doesn't get there fast enough.

Sam, hyped up on demon juice, not caring that he's turned himself into a monster, a freak-because it will save the world, and, more importantly, Dean- kills the Queen. That's when Ruby reveals herself. She tells him what she's done, what she's tricked him to do. Sam, broken and betrayed by the demon he had come to love, hate, and trust, turns on her.

He can't kill her.

She lies about the reason why.

Dean breaks down the door. They stab her, with her own knife. A knife she made from her own soul, so many centuries ago. That's why it kills demons. Because it's made of soul energy. Fueled by the immense power found within that the pathetic life forms that scour the earth- humans, and the endless power within their souls.

Lucifer's free. After all the effort to toss him down south, the fallen Archangel is free.

And the Apocolypse, in all it's gooey chaos, has begun.

Horsemen everywhere, signs of the Apocalypse raining down, and at last, this.

Famine is the one that does it.

Sam craves like he hasn't craved since the height of his addiction. He fights it, for Dean. Even as everyone else around him succumbs to Famine, he fights it. For his brother. But, it becomes strong. Too strong.

They chain him up.

Famine sends a gift, and little Sammy breaks.

He tracks down Famine. That's were Dean's gone. He has to rescue Dean.

The look in his eyes when he see's the blood running down his brother's face. Maybe if Sam hadn't been hyped up on the blood, the look would have killed him. But he knew what he had to do.

It was so much harder, standing before Famine himself. He could hear the blood pumping through the demon's veins. He wanted it. More than wanted, needed. Like nothing else existed but the blood. But one look at Dean, at Castiel, fallen and on the floor, mouth stuffed of red raw meat, Sam knows he can't.

He fights it.

For Dean.

Always for Dean.

Famine can't die. Sam makes him wish he could.

Then, they lock Sam up, in that room, all over again. He's screaming. Over and over. Pleading.

"DEAN! Dean, please! Help me! Please, help me! Help me!"

Dean closes his eyes. He stands outside the door. He wants to break it down. Sammy needs him. His Sammy needs him. His little brother needs him.

But he can't.

All he can do is listen to his brother's tortured screams, and, like the masochist he is, he doesn't leave.

"Dean, Cas! If you're right there... Please, please! No, no! STOP! NO, NO!" the cries continue, over and over, filled with anguish, filled with torture. Dean's only heard sounds like that one time before.

When he went to Hell.

What he doesn't know is this; Sam was gone two days. Gone two days here, down five months south. Sam had been to hell. He'd been there, and the Crossroads Demon, she took that little memory away. But the demon blood, when Sam fought it like this, it made him remember what happened down there. All the suffering he saw. All the confusion.

He didn't remember everything. He didn't remember the details, which were foggy at best. But he remembered pain. Pain, and suffering. The safe suffering he inflicted upon demons with his mind was being inflicted on him, a thousand times over. Agony so pure that within seconds Sam had even Alistair, a demon tens of thousands of years old, broken, shattered, spilling it all, confessing it all.

And now, it came down on him, over and over and over.

Why wasn't Dean there?

Why wasn't Dean there to help him, to take care of him, when he needed him most?

Sam was lost in the pain. It was too much. Too much, and he was lost. Just lost, not knowing where he was. Not knowing a damn thing.

So he screamed. Again and again and again.

"Guys, help!" Sam cries. Dean can't do anything. He just raises the beer to his lips an takes one good long sip.

"That's not him in there." Castiel lies. It's Sam. They both know it's Sam. Hurt, broken, and weak Sam. But the lies, meant for comfort, are meaningless. "Not really." that part is true. It's Sam alright, but, right now? The Sam they know is lost. Lost in his own mind, suffering under such degrees of mental torture that its a wonder he still has any sense of sanity left after it all.

"Dean, Dean, please!"

"I know..." Dean whispers. There's no emotion on his face. He doesn't want to feel, not anymore. He doesn't want to go on. After everything, after all the hell, now this? He was to listen to this again? A part of him has a nagging suspicion Zachariah was behind all this, that the Seraph somehow led them to Famine. Why? For Sam to crack, and for the relapse to break them both.

Because those screams in there?

Dean would rather be back in Hell than to have to hear them ever again.

"Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system." Castiel tires again. Trying to sooth the other, over the screams of the broken. "Then, he'll be-"

But Dean doesn't let him finish.

"Listen, I just uh..."

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaannnnn!"

"I just need to get some air." then he turns to leave. He can't hear those screams. He can't. It just hurts too much.

Castiel hesitates. He knows its risky, but... For Sam, and for Dean, he's willing to try. "Wait!" Castiel calls.

"Cass, just please, drop-" Dean's voice cracks. He's practically begging.

"I might be able to... To help him." Castiel's voice is but a whisper, but Dean catches it. He wheels around, eyes wide.

It seems to good to be true. But there's honesty shining in the blue orbs of the rouge angel. Honesty, pain, hope, and, though Dean doesn't catch it, just a touch of fear.

"How?" Dean asks. His voice is nearly drowned out as Sam gives yet another broken yelp. At this point, Sam can't even form words anymore. The screams are starting to lessen, but not because he isn't in pain. No, they're lessening because his throat is growing hoarse, his lungs aren't working properly, and the pain is literally killing him.

"Dean, I don't- it could be risky, there's no telling-" Castiel begins.

Oh HELL NO! Dean feels like screaming a bit himself too. He storms towards the angel, grabs him from the trench coat, and slams him up against the wall. "Don't you dare give me false hope, Cass, don't you dare!" Dean cries. He's on the verge of tears, but he holds back. "Can you?" the voice cracks again, a hundred times over. "Can you help him?" he whispers.

"I- I might be able to." Castiel nods.

"How?" Dean is pleading at this point, but he can't really bring himself to care as Sam hollers once more.

"Angel's blood is the opposite of demon's blood... Maybe, just maybe, if I... It might reverse the demon blood in his system." Castiel speaks.

Angel's blood? More blood for the junkie? Dean can't think straight, not with Sam like this, but he knows one thing. He can't stand Sam screaming like this for another second. And if this can save him, cure him, hell. "Please, Cass. Please..."

"Very well." the angel nods, reluctance yet determination shining in his eyes. He pushed Dean back a bit, then walks towards the door. He opens it, and Sam gazes up. The second he sees Castiel and Dean, he recoils, starts to whimper.

"No, not again... Not them, not them, not again..."

Dean feels something in him break.

Sam's hallucinating. He's hallucinating that his big brother, the one that practically raised him and always took care of him, is the one there holding the blade, making him make those noises, making him suffer like this. That damn blood in him is making him see things. It's making him believe that Dean would hurt him, that Dean would torture him, that he is torturing him. Something cracked in Dean as he saw that, as he witnessed it.

Alistair had done the exact same to him down in Hell...

Always changing. Mom, dad, Bobby- but mostly Sam. Sam, with Yellow-Eyes, taunting him that this is what he wanted and that this is what he was, and that he didn't want to fight it and that he was going to make Dean just the same as him.

Castiel looks to Dean, pulling him from painful memories. The angel looks scared. After all, he doesn't know what will happen, doesn't know if it'll work.

"Do it." is all Dean can say, his eyes never leaving the whimpering Sam, who tosses and turns, locked on the straps of the table, unable to move. Unable to escape like he desperately wants to.

Castiel nods and walks towards Sam.

"No, no! Please, stop! No, please... Please, PLEASE!" Sam's eyes are wide, pleading, emotion pooling in them. Dean can't look. Finally, he turns away, and the tears start cascading down his cheeks.  
Castiel takes a knife in hand, and Sam reacts as expected. More screams. Kicks. Pants. Pleas. Castiel cuts a small wound beneath his wrist. Then, wordlessly, he places the wound to Sam's mouth.

The screaming stops and Dean finally opens his eyes, finally looks back. Sam, drinking Castiel's blood, his face calm, peaceful, in bliss. His eyes are closed with a look of ecstasy, his skin practically glowing. All because of the blood pouring down his throat.

It makes Dean want to gag and vomit. Makes him want to retch, over and over. Makes him want to pull Cass away, and give him a good smack for good measure. But, if it'll cure him, cure Sam, make the screams stop that torture him so...

Castiel takes the wrist, the blood, away, and watches as Sam's eyes open ever so slowly. He looks, for the first time in a long time, well rested. At calm. Dean face lights up in a way it hasn't in a long time. He's happy. Truly happy, something he hasn't felt in a long time, far too long. Sam is okay. Sam is going to be okay. True, he hates that it was blood, of all things, that healed Sam, but whatever works.

"Cass?" is the first thing Sam says, before looking up at his brother. "Dean?" he seems confused, like he doesn't know where he is.

"Sammy." Dean grins widely at him, even as he begins to free Sam, undoing the straps holding him bound. Once the last one is gone, Sam's eyes flash. Suddenly, he's up on his feet. Suddenly, with a small shove, Castiel is flung across the room, slammed against the wall.

"Sam!" Dean eyes go wide. Next thing he knows, he's slammed against the wall, a hand around his throat. Sam grins at him. His eyes flash again. White. Not demon-white, but angelic white, mixed with just the hint of blue.

"I'm sorry, Sammy can't come to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep!" the thing that looks like his brother taunts.

Then, Castiel is there. He grabs 'Sam' by the shoulder, pulls him back, tossing him back a few steps before Castiel takes a defensive stance before Dean.

There's an Angel's Blade in his hands.

"NO!" Dean shouts as Castiel charges. He tries to stab Sam, but Sam is faster. Sam is quicker. Soon, the weapon is on the floor. Soon, the angel has been flung. Dean tries to do something, but with a wave, Sam has him trapped and slammed up against a wall... Again.

Castiel swings. Sam ducks, grabs him, forces him to the floor before picking up the angelic weapon and holding it to his throat. Sam leans in, smiling. "Hello, little brother. Long time, no see." Sam says coyly.

"You... You're dead..." is all Castiel can manage with the hand around his throat, choking him, taking the breath of life from him.

The Sam thing shrugs. "Suppose to be dead." he corrects with a smirk. "But, looks like I'm still here. Time to die." he lifts the blade.

That's when Sam, the real Sam, starts fighting back.

"NO!" he shouts. The blade drops, he takes a few steps back, staring in horror at Castiel. Castiel rises, his eyes shining with intent. Intent to kill Sam. Or, better said, the thing in him. It needs to die. As much as Castiel hates it, it seems Sam has to go down with it.

Then, 'Sam' takes away the choice. A flash and a flap of wings, and he's gone. Dean drops from the wall, his eyes wide.

"What the hell just happened!" he demands, even as Castiel picks up his Angel's Blade. He closes his eyes. He doesn't know what to say.

All that can be said is this; Sam was gone. Sam was gone, and, somehow, he'd been possessed by an angel, and not just any angel. A fallen angel. An angel that was suppose to be dead. Castiel wondered how it happened, because it made no sense, even if he had fed the other blood.

And now, one of the most dangerous beings to ever walk the Earth was back, and wearing Sam like a prom dress.


	2. What the Hell Just Happened?

**Chapter 2**

**What the Hell Just Happened!**

Castiel stood frozen on his feet, not uttering a word. The Angel's Blade in his hands fell with a clang. The rouge angel mindlessly began to walk backwards, before his legs hit the side of the table where they had strapped Sam to.

He nearly collapsed on it.

Castiel leaned against the cool metal, a hand going up to grip at his skull.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a mindgrane. Being an angel, mindgrains were not something that one typically experienced. Everything seemed to be crashing down on him. After all this, it was finally getting to him, affecting him, messing with his mind. Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, a being who was well over 10,000 years old, millions of years, in fact-he still remembered the terrible beasts, the so-called dinosaurs-

Try as he might, he just couldn't wrap his head around it all. The angel possessing Sam was suppose to be dead. Micheal, Raphael, and Gabriel, together, had slaughtered him. Three Archangels. It had taken the three of them to corner him and strike him down. Though one was easily a match for him, it had taken all three to trap him, keep him from running.

And, somehow, he was alive.

Alive, and inside of Sam Winchester, Lucifer's one true vessel, of all people. Sam, who was basically designed to contain one of the most powerful entities in the Universe itself.

Of course, it could be worse.

The fallen angel could have been possessing Dean, Micheal's one true vessel, in which case... Castiel didn't want to think of it.

"Cass. Cass, what happened! Damn it Cass, where's Sam! Where's my brother! Cass. Cass. Castiel!"

That's when Castiel noticed he was being shaken. Dean was shaking him. The green eyes were desperate, needing an answer. But he had no answers. He didn't even know how it had happened. It was physically impossible. At least, it was suppose to be physically impossible. An angel needs consent in order to inhabit a body. An angel needs consent, which Sam had very obviously not given.

Then how?

"CASS!" Dean thundered, slapping him a few times.

The angel didn't even register the hits. For all the good it was going, Dean might as well just go smash his fist against solid concrete.

"What in the blue blazes- get your asses up here, yah idjits!" Bobby called. Dean turned. Bobby sounded worried... He glanced one last time back at Castiel, who, for all intents and purposes, still seemed frozen in whatever the hell goes on up there in his angel brain, before he turned, practically sprinting out of the panic room to get to Bobby upstairs.

Dean ran into Bobby's library, and froze at the entrance, his eyes going wide.

What.

The.

Hell.

There she was, laying in the center of the floor. But it couldn't be her, because she was dead. Then again, if the look on Castiel's face was anything to go by, the dead seemed to be popping up in every which direction. Red curly hair fell around her like some sort of halo. Her eyes were closed in blissful sleep. Dean could see she was breathing, see she was still, for all intents and purposes, completely and utterly alive. The lines her face had once wore were etched away. She seemed like the girl he had first known, that young woman, filled with terror, fear, and confusion as demons hunted her and she hid within a church, only to have the demons strike there as well.

Part of him wanted to kill her.

He wanted to go back downstairs, pick up Castiel's Angel Blade, get back up here, and run her through with it.

After all, she'd run Sam through. She'd run him through with a metallic pipe, and he'd been forced to watch his brother die as blood poured out of that metal pipe and pooled onto the floor all around them.

"Anna..." Dean whispered.

Before them layed the Fallen Angel, as if she'd never been killed, never been slain, as if Micheal hadn't set her a flame and left her a burning pile of ash.

"Dean, what the hell is going on? Sam pops in here, carrying Anna, drops her on the ground, then poof- he's gone! You wanna tell me just what the hell happened down there?" Bobby demanded, damning himself for the wheelchair he was forced to ride in. As long as he was in it, he couldn't go check himself.

As long as he was strapped into this damn things, with his legs useless, he himself was pretty much useless. He had heard Sam screaming, over and over, then it had stopped. Obviously, he had worried, remembering the last time it happened and the consequences for it.

Dean's eyes shoot up. "Sam?"

"Yeah, you idji-" Bobby froze. "What. Happened. Down. There..."

"I don't... Cass said he could cure him, and-"

"And what!"

"And he... Um..."

"Boy, you better tell me what you two blasted bafoons did!"

"It was suppose to help him, not make him go angel darkside!"

"What?"

"I don't know Bobby, I just-"

"He's possessed." Castiel's voice entered the room as the rouge entered the room. He glanced down at Anna, fallen and looking practically shattered on the ground, and he sighed.

As if he'd been expecting it...

"Cass, what the hell is going on!" Dean thundered. He'd lost all calm. His face was twisted in crisis. His brother was gone. His brother got angel-napped, and they didn't even know who, or what, had done it. After all, Sam was being possessed.

Didn't an angel need consent to do that?

Castiel, however, ignored both Dean and Bobby as he walked up to Anna. He knelt before the fallen angel, and turned her so she was lying on her back. He placed a hand on her chest, and sighed.

"He has taken her grace."

"CASS!"

Finally, the angel seemed to take notice as he turned.

"Yes?" he asked inquisitively.

"What the hell happened to my brother!" Dean shouted.

"He has been possessed. By one of the angels that sided with Lucifer when he first turned." Castiel answered, his voice laced in confusion. Was it not obvious to the human what had happened? While he would always stand by them, Castiel had to admit, these humans were very odd creatures indeed.

"And how the hell did that fucking happen!" Dean yelled.

"I do not know." Castiel continued to frown. Was that not obvious as well? Why else would he have ignored the question the past few times Dean had shouted it out?

Dean groaned loudly, pulling at his hair, closing his eyes. Then, they snapped open again. In one swift move, he had grabbed Castiel, and pinned him to the wall, the angel not fighting the move at all.

"Dean!" Bobby called.

"You did this to him! You did this to Sam!" Dean exploded.

"What?" Castiel spluttered. How exactly had Dean come to that conclusion?

"You've been working for the angels all this time, haven't you? You're just like that demon bitch, your just like Ruby! Leading us on for months until we trust you before you betray us, huh! How long, Cass? How long have you just been waiting for the opportunity to trick me into letting you pour blood down Sam's throat, just like that little whore?"

Castiel flared. He flared in anger, felt it burning in him. Though he himself had personally taken a liking to Dean, he could finally see why so many others wanted him dead. Dean Winchester had a big mouth. And he never knew when to keep it shut, smart-assing the whole world around him. He nore Dean even registered the background noise of Bobby yelling at the pair of them.

And he had just bad talked the wrong angel.

Castiel shoved him, hard, sending him flying. Dean flew straight over Anna, slamming into a bookshelf, knocking several of Bobby's volumes to the ground. Bobby was yelling again, and, by some miracle, Anna seemed peacefully oblivious to it all, even as Castiel stomped past her, lifted Dean up, and screamed in his face.

"Everything I have done, I have done for you!" the angel thundered. "I turned on my fellow angels, I turned on my duties, I betrayed Heaven! All for you, and for your brother! And the two of you failed! You failed, and the world is ending because of it! I tried to help your brother, I tried to heal him, and this is how you repay me? You scream accusations at me? I am on Heavens' Most Wanted because of you, Dean! Do you have any idea how many of my brothers and sisters I've had to kill, how many Angelic Hitmen have been sent after me, because of you? Do you, Dean!"

Somehow, Anna was still asleep. Then again, considering the fact that she was, for all intents and purposes, dead mere moments before...

All was silent.

Even Bobby didn't have anything to say, as if the two idjits would even hear it. They seemed locked in their own personal little lovers' spat to notice him anyways. Instead, he wheeled up his chair to where Anna lay on the ground. He himself didn't know what had happened yet with the girl. Sam and Dean hadn't mentioned it, and he hadn't pried.

She looked pale and weak, almost like she'd been starved, but Bobby doubted you could starve an angel.

Then again, Cass did say 'he took her grace'...

"Cass... I'm sorry." Dean did not sound sincerce, but Castiel could tell he was. Dean was just worried. He had every right to be, with what had happened to Sam. "Do you at least know what's possessing him?"

Castiel turned away, and closed his eyes. "No, I don't." he lied.

Dean looked at him suspiciously, but, after what had just gone down, he didn't question it. Cass could be trusted, after all. He's shown that time and time again.

"What about her?" Bobby motioned to Anna.

The other two males glanced down at the redhead who appeared to be locked in some sort of frozen state.

"She shouldn't even be alive. Micheal toasted her extra crispy." Dean stated. He was resisting the burning hate bubbling in him as he watched her breath, in and out, in and out. He wanted to kill her, murder her, make her pay for what she had tried to do to Sam.

But, every time the thought even so much as grazed the realm of actual intent to perform the deed, he heard a voice in his head.

Sam's.

Telling him it was wrong.

Sam.

Innocent little Sammy, telling him it was wrong to kill her. That she was defenseless and that she had thought she was doing the right thing at the time and how he couldn't kill her, how he just couldn't. It wasn't the hardened hunter he had found when he had walked back right out of Hell who's voice he heard. It was the Sam before all of this, the Sam that had stood up for that vampire, the Sam that had believed in and prayed to God every day, the Sam that had refused to strike down Jake when he had the chance, the Sam that had let Gordon Walker live even after all the hell he put him through.

The old Sammy, the one he missed and desperately wanted back.

The one before he died, before the Crossroads demon brought him back from wherever the hell he was, changed and different, more aggressive and filled with anger, rage, and hatred.

And he just couldn't do it, no matter how damn much he wanted to.

"Dean, I suggest you take her upstairs. She might know something." Castiel finally spoke up.

Wordlessly, Dean nodded, picking up the body.

It didn't register for until he was walking up the stairs that he'd been played.

Cass wanted him out of the room, and he'd done it perfectly.

The second the oldest Winchester was gone, the angel turned to the old man. "We must find Sam. The angel possessing him is extremely-"

"Hold on, I thought you said you didn't know who-"

"I lied." Castiel interrupted bluntly.

Bobby stared in shock. Well. Okay. He knew Cass could lie, but it was just unexpected whenever the angel did it, as he was always so bluntly honest he usually gave away important details without even noticing what he was doing.

"Why, exactly?" Bobby asked, having a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Dean. He would not... He would not take the news well. But you, I feel, will understand better." Castiel answered.

Bobby nodded slowly, even as he noticed Dean hiding behind the wall. The angel, however, was oblivious. Castiel hadn't heard Dean come back down the stairs, so he assumed Dean was still up there, likely tending to the comatose Anna.

"What exactly happened to Sam?"

Castiel turned to face him.

"It was millennia ago."

Okay. That intro was confusing. Millennia ago? No, Bobby was pretty damn sure it had been minutes ago...

"Lucifer had rebelled."

Oh, now it was starting to make more sense. Sort of.

"He was gathering followers left and right. Angels, here and there. There were seven above all others, the seven Archangels of the Lord-"

"I thought there were just four-"

"Patience." Castiel said coldly before continuing. "There were seven Archangels. They divided three-fold. Two followed Lucifer, two followed Micheal, and the seventh declared he could not fight his own brothers and went into exile. The angels tore at each other. Several of Lucifer's own angels were captured. The worst, however, were not executed. They were stripped of their powers, and cursed to walk this earth. Cursed to live out life after life in human form, over and over eternally." Castiel continued.

Bobby was feeling an increasing trepidation. He didn't want to ask, but he did anyways...

"Cass, what are you saying..."

"I'm saying Sam might not be possessed by a Fallen Angel, he might be a Fallen Angel, and I may have just single-handedly awoken the ancient memories locked within his skull."

There was a thud, and both turned to face Dean, who's fallen to his knees, staring down at the ground with a blank look of horror in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: some of you may hate me for ending the chapter there. Sorry! I am going to state this now, as early as possible; everything is not what it seems. You'll see what I mean. Eventually.

Anyways, adios people.


	3. Forgive Me

A/N; I have a feeling I might be yelled at for this chapter for reasons I cannot explain... Eh.

First of all, Castiel is not going to go dark side in this fic. However, as this is told from Dean's POV(sort of...), and Dean, as we all know, has trust issues... Well, the results lay out before us.

Also, I'd like to thank brynerose for being the only person to review the last chapter!

One more thing. If any of you like HP, I posed up an HP/SPN Crossover set during Season 3! If any of you re interested in that kind of thing, please read it and leave a comment or something.

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Forgive Me**

Dean didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think. In fact, thought was practically lost to him. Everything was one big sea of confusion.

Castiel's words kept repeating in his head, over and over.

Sam might not be possessed by a Fallen Angel, he might be a Fallen Angel...

Fallen Angel.

Fallen...

Fallen...

Angel.

His little baby brother, the little boy Dean raised, the tiny child he carried out of that fire, the brother he had given his life and soul up for, his everything, the only thing that was keeping him fighting this fight, and now this- Sam wasn't Sam at all. No, Sam was an angel. Not just any angel, of course not, things could never be that easy for them.

No, Sam was a Fallen Angel. Sam followed Lucifer, Sam rebelled against Heaven, Sam slaughtered God knows how many innocents.

After all, Cass said only the worst received the punishment Sam got.

Exiled, and stripped of their powers, forced to wander the Earth over and over in an endless cycle of suffering. If so, then it made sense, terrible sense, and it hurt Dean to realize that. After all, their whole lives, it didn't revolve around him, around Dean. He wasn't the reason their mother was killed. He wasn't the reason Azazel had come after them in the first place. He wasn't the reason. Now that he thought about it, really thought about it, Sam was the center piece.

Azazel wanted Sam.

Mom got in the way.

Mom goes bye-bye.

Jessica got in the way.

She joins mom on the other side.

Dad got in the way.

He was gone soon after.

Dean got in the way.

He became a Hellhound chew-toy.

And Sam?

Sammy was left broken, so utterly broken that when that demon bitch Ruby offered him an out, in the end, he couldn't resist. In the end, Sam fell into the trap, he was baited in, and look at what happened.

Lucifer was free, that's what.

Did Azazel know what Sam was? Was that why he came after Sam in the first place? Dean closed his eyes as the pain ripped through him. His brother was a monster. He really was a monster. It killed him to even think it, but it was true. Sam was a dark angel. Hell, Sam wasn't even Sam at all. His Sammy never even existed, just some effed up illusion.

"Dean?"

The call sounded like it came across a great distance. Dean could barely hear it. Just one small echo, millions of miles away. Planets, stars, galaxies away.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to his feet. Too broken to fight back, Dean let it happen. Someone was shaking him. A small part of his mind remembered how just minutes ago, the positions had been reversed. Castiel had been the frozen one with a hopeless expression etched on his face, and Dean had been the one to shake him over and over, trying to get some reaction out of the other.

It felt so different now, having the positions reversed.

"Dean, listen to me!"

Castiel was shaking him, harder and harder, and, at last, Dean headed the command and looked up into the angel's crystal blue eyes.

Instantly, he felt something he hadn't felt, truly felt, since Ruby.

Hate, bubbling up inside of him.

"You did this..." he whispered.

"What?"

"YOU DID THIS TO SAM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean hollered, blowing spit all over Castiel's face. Then, Dean turned, storming off, his hands gripping his skull. The angel frowned, then wiped the spit of his face with a casual hand. He stared it curiously before wiping it off on his trench coat.

What was it with humans and spitting with their speech? They were rather... Odd.

"Dean, you need to calm down-" Bobby began.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Dean thundered as he rounded on the older man, his face red and his eyes bulging out madly. "Sam's gone. My brother is gone, you understand me? This thing," Dean pointed an accusing finger at Castiel, completely forgetting that he himself had given said angel permission to perform said task in his dementia, "poured blood down his throat, and now, he's gone!"

"Yelling at Cass and me ain't gonna get you no where boy! Now, sit your ass down so we can figure out what our next move is! I am just as worried about Sam as you are, yah hear me? But, fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help him one bit, yah idjit!" Bobby retaliated.

Dean stood still for several seconds before nodding mutely. He shot Castiel a look, before moving to sit. The angel felt a sharp pang of anger towards the human, but, years of patience allowed him to let it go.

It wasn't so much the revelation of what Sam might be, might, Dean stressed in his own mind because he was desperately hoping there was some mistake, it was more to do with the blood. Dean remembered Ruby. She was ingrained in his mind, bound there deep. He's almost come to trust that demonic whore. And look at what she did. She poured blood down Sam's throat.

What did Castiel just do?

He poured blood down Sam's throat.

The pattern was just too similar, too identical, for Dean's taste. Though on the inside he knew Castiel had meant no harm, knew Castiel had been trying to help, the similarities were too much, and, at the moment, he found it almost impossible to look at Castiel and not associate him with Ruby, no matter how ludicrous the idea sounded even in his own mind.

"So... Let me get this straight... The pair of you got it up in your thick noggins... That feeding Sam angel blood would cure him..."

Two muted nods.

Bobby closed his eyes for a second, scrunched his eyebrows, leaned back in his chair, and let out a loud groan. "I swear, you'll be the death of me..." he muttered.

Silence followed this statement.

Then, something else clicked in Dean's brain.

The way Castiel had looked at Sam...

"You knew him..." Dean realized, his eyes locking on an area of space adjacent to the angel's skull. "You recognized the angel riding Sam..."

Castiel sighed, before he rose.

"Come with me." was all he said, before he turned, and walked off. Dean and Bobby exchanged confused looks before Bobby motioned Dean to get on with it, waving him out of his office. Dean nodded once, then followed the angel.

Castiel marched his way into the salvage yard, then turned to look at Dean with all the sympathy in the world.

"Forgive me."

Dean spluttered for a second. Um. What?

Then, Castiel turned away from him, and called out into the night.

"Ruby!"

What the hell? Dean stared at the angel in complete and utter confusion, the same look Castiel usually gave him whenever Dean made a random pop culture reference, then-

"You called." a growl. Dean turned, and felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. No, he stabbed her. He stabbed the bitch, with her own knife, and twisted the blade in her for good measure. No, no, no! Yet there she stood, sleek black hair, biker jacket, a 'I'm gonna kick your ass' attitude around her. First Anna, and now this? What the hell? What was it with the dead popping out of the ground all of a sudden!

Castiel turned. "Ruby-" he began.

Suddenly, Dean's theory of Cass betraying him didn't seem so off...

"You unleashed the Kraken." Ruby interrupted coldly, before walking up a few steps. Then, she slapped him. She slapped Castiel. Unlike Dean, Ruby had super strength. So, while Dean hitting Cass had resulted in him nearly breaking his hand in the process, Ruby's blow actually managed to get the angel to swerve a little, though he remained firmly on his feet.

"I warned you, didn't I? I told you what was in him, what was in Sam, but noooo... Mr. Angel Bad-ass goes off and awakens a damn rouge sleeping Archangel that hasn't seen topside since Moses was walking around! Do you have any idea what kind of hell this is gong to cause, upstairs and downstairs! Do you have any idea-"

"Ruby..." once Dean had finally managed to regain control of his senses, he gasped the lone name out. It felt like poison and ash on his tongue. For the first time, the demon seemed to take notice of him.

She seemed surprised, at first.

"Dean. Long time, no see." she tried to play it off.

"Cass, what the hell!" Dean shouted, glaring at the angel.

"Dean, I can explain." Castiel turned.

"Explain? No, this isn't something you can just toss at me and then explain! That's Ruby! You've been working with Ruby? What the hell!" Dean felt like an idiot. He'd let himself trust the angel. Well, that one had turned out just brilliantly.

Ruby laughed at him, taunted him, shaking her head in amusement at Dean's shocked expression. "Please, he's been working with me since before we even sprung Lucifer free. Who do you think let Sam out of the panic room after you left him down there long enough for the demon blood to torture him into near insanity?"

Dean almost felt like fainting at this point, which would be very, very unmanly. Shattering revelation upon shattering revelation were reining down upon him, over and over and over. He didn't know what to say. He felt hurt, betrayed. But, most of all, he felt despair, and hopelessness.

One quick glance back and forth between the angel and the demon, and that despair shifted to rage, anger, and hate. Cass and Ruby. Working together. He didn't know how that bitch survived dying the first time around, but he was sure as hell going to make sure she didn't survive the second as Dean pulled Ruby's own knife from his side and gave a wild roar as he charged at the demon.

The next thing Dean knew, Castiel was gripping him from behind, holding him back, even as Dean tried desperately to kill the bitch. Dean growled menacingly, swearing madly. "Dean, stop!" the angel ordered.

"Let him!" Ruby snapped.

And, with that, Castiel let go of the human and Dean charged, before plunging the knife into her flesh.

There was a spark, but nothing more.

Ruby glanced down at where the knife was impaled with an almost bored expression before she pulled it out. Dean gasped and took a few steps back.

"I made this knife, shortbus. It can't kill me. It's made with my soul energy, after all." Ruby looked up at Dean. "But, I suppose I should thank you... Or hate you, for giving me my damn emotions back!" she screamed.

"What?" Dean stared.

"The knife was made with her soul energy, Dean. When you plunged it into her, you caused her... Human side to resurface." Castiel explained.

"Yeah? Guess what, I don't give a damn! Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus. Spiritus, omnis satanica-" Dean began and watched as Ruby screamed.

Next thing he knew, he was being flung, hard. He slammed up against a car, before slumping against it. A groan filled with pain escaped his lips as he glared up at the demon, who's eyes had turned to their true form in light of his attack on her.

"Ruby, leave Dean-" Castiel began.

"He was trying to exorcise me!" she snapped.

"How long, huh?" Dean spat as he rose to full height, glaring back and forth between the angel and the demon. "How long have the pair of you been working together to bring this, all of this, out, huh?" disgust laced his tongue, but it was not aimed at them.

It was aimed at himself, for trusting them, either of them.

And now, Sammy was gone because of it, Sam was gone because Dean, who was suppose to take care of him and watch out for him, failed by putting his trust in the wrong people... Or things, really, since neither Ruby nor Cass could really be considered human.

"Yeah? Now we're working to prevent it, so shut your cakehole." Ruby snapped at him, before turning back to Cass, ignoring the gaping Dean. "I supposed you called me to track Sam?"

"If anyone can find him, it's you."

"Seriously, what the hell!" Dean shouted out. They were really starting to get on his nerves. And he doubted that Ruby was on their side for even a second. Did she have Cass wrapped around her fingers as she had once had Sam? Was that it? Dean didn't know, but, at the moment, he didn't want to be making up mental excuses for Castiel's actions, but, despite that, he found that he couldn't help it.

Because, ultimately, Cass was his friend. And it was so much easier accepting Ruby was manipulating the angel than accepting Castiel had generally betrayed him.

"I called her here because she can find Sam, Dean. We need to find him, before this get's out of hand. Sam, at the moment, is dangerous."

"And what, you're going to cut him down, is that it?"

"No, I'm going to try and save him, but you've got to trust me!"

"And why the hell should I do that?" Dean demanded in a low, cutting tone. "Huh? Why should I, after all this." he motioned around. "Ruby's alive. Hell, you've known for who knows how long. She fed blood down Sam's throat, and so did you! Why should I trust you, even for a second?"

"Because, I rebelled against Heaven for you, Dean!" Castiel shot back angrily.

"That one surprised me, actually." Ruby decided to add in helpfully.

Dean glared at her and decided to put the priority of sending her ass right back to hell on the top of his to-do list...

Then, something else hit him.

"You can find Sam? How?" he stared at the demon. How exactly could she do that, when Castiel, Lucifer, and the other demons and angels out there obviously couldn't?

Castiel looked nervous again, causing Dean to narrow his eyes to slits.

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is that we find him-" Ruby began.

"The hell it does!" Dean countered.

"Look, I'll explain after we find your brother!"

"Like the hell you're coming with us! Screw that, like either of you are going! I'm gonna find Sam, on my own, you hear me? Angels and demons, I swear..." Dean hissed, before turning... Walking straight into Anna.

The fallen angel fell back and nearly collapsed. Dean barely managed to catch her, and she blinked up sleepily at him.

"Anna?" Castiel called.

She looked up, her eyes glassy. "Is that my name?" she whispered even as she disentangled herself from Dean and stood upright.

"What do you mean, is that your name, of course it is." Dean snapped impatiently.

She looked at him for a second, frowning. "I... I don't know who I am. I don't remember. I don't remember anything?" Anna looked back up at Dean, as if begging him to start spewing out answers.

If possible, Castiel went even paler as the words escaped her lips.


End file.
